


adfhajaeht

by VampirePaladin



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dirty Party Games - Freeform, Multi, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin





	adfhajaeht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



Red Skull, Toad, and Mojo were all best friends. They were also all very hot because they had raised body temperatures. So they were the hot characters in Marvel. One day they all went to a party. They played a party game. It was dirty. They all had sex. And it was hot and dirty because they had raised body temperatures and the sex party games weren’t hygienic.

Toad got pregnant and Mojo did a reality show about it.


End file.
